


Feeling of Love

by Riyusama



Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Top!Rui, bottom!Jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rui's jealous over his bandmates, he thinks that they're always out to steal Jin away from him. But, him and Jin aren't even together yet! But, maybe after a little drinking at his place might change everything.</p><p>-------<br/>Really old, like 2013 or 2014 old fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling of Love

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I've decided to also post my old fanfics here and I just... It actually makes me cringe a little but, I like being reminded of where I started and how I began in writing anyways. So yeah, it's not in third person which makes me cringe even further but, enjoy anyways! ouo
> 
> Also, excuse the grammar and wrong spellings, my old fics are un-beta.

I always watched him from afar, getting envious day by day with my band mates and how close they could get to the drummer. Manabu seemed to always be too cuddly with Jin, Kazuki as though perving at the drummer everyday and lastly, Byou. Every single day, I’d see him hugging the little blonde and even through interviews, my heart would break and shatter from jealousy and anger every time he’d kiss Jin in front of the camera.  
  
Not that I was mad at the vocalist with his actions, not one bit. I’m actually FURIOUS.  
  
He knows how madly in love I’am with Jin and so do the others; it seems as though, the blonde is the only one who’s clueless with my feelings for him which, makes me relieved a little. I don’t know what I’d do if I ever broke my friendly relationship with him; hell, I can’t even imagine my life without him anymore.  
  
A soft sigh escaped my lips as I glanced over to our blonde drummer; he looked so adorable laughing and joking around with the lead guitarist. I stared at him for a moment, watching every action he made before, I looked away myself; feeling embarrassment creep all over me as he caught me observing him.  
  
My heart thumped and beat wildly inside my chest. What was I suppose to do to win Jin’s heart?  
  
I felt a familiar body sit beside me as I sat at our practice room’s couch “So, any plans today Ru?” The man asked.  
  
I looked at the person beside me to see Byou smiling; I furrowed my eyes and looked at him weirdly, what did this guy want from me now? He seriously was pissing me off more than, often now. Trying to steal MY JIN away from me “Not that I have anything in mind, why?” I asked awkwardly, taking a few scooches back from my side to have some more space between us.  
  
A mischievous grin appeared on the elder’s lips as he inched closer to me “I was thinking of inviting over the rest of the guys to your place and maybe drink?” He said, trying to look innocently now with his request.  
  
“Why can’t we drink at your place instead?” I asked back at him, what was this guy planning now?  
  
“You sure you want to see my dirty place?” He spat back at me and a sudden memory of me coming over to his damn awfully messy place with horrifying things in them “Alright fine, but you bring the booze.”  
  
Another grin made its way to his lips, wider than the one earlier; before he stood up from his seat “Alright you guys, attention!” He said with a pride-ish tone of voice, immediately grabbing a hold of the other’s attention.  
  
“Well, I thought about it and it seems that we’ve all been working way too hard lately.” The vocalist continued with a nod of his head which, Kazuki immediately agreed to. “And I think we haven’t been having much relaxation together as a band.”  
  
“You guys have more relaxing days than, me though. Quit whining.” Kazuki quickly replied back to which, made Byou glare at him for a moment, along with Manabu “Oh.. Keep going.”  
  
“So, I and Rui decided to drink at his house!” He said with sheer joy to the others to which, Kazuki and Manabu quickly agreed to, saying “I’m in!” or “What time?”  
  
“Ah, I think I have plans for the night.” Jin quickly responded though. It made me quite sad that I won’t get to have a chance to drink with the little blonde. I only did agree to Byou’s little drinking fest on my place since, he said the whole band get together.  
  
“Awww, come on Jin!” The lead guitarist suddenly hugged the drummer tightly in his arms; my eyes widened at the sudden action but, my eyes quickly took their gaze off from the scene “Yeah Jin, it’s been a while since; we’ve all gotten drunk together.” A small chuckle escaped from Manabu’s lips as he walked over to the other and easily lifted his arm to place it on top of the drummer’s shoulder.  
  
“But, I have some house cleaning and—“  
“What’s more important? A few couple of hours of fun with your friends or your house?” A small pout formed on the raven haired guitarist as he pulled the older closer to his own body. I felt my cheeks and my head burn and boil with anger, what were they all doing getting all cuddly with Jin?!  
  
“Anyways Jin-chan.” The vocalist said this time as he walked over to the drummer “Don’t you think of this as a chance?” A smirk was plastered all over Byou’s face. The drummer hastily looked away from the older; I saw his cheeks get all pink with the other’s words. What did Byou mean by that?  
  
“A-alright, whatever you say guys..”  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I seriously don’t know how this happened.  
  
One second everyone was fine, laughing and joking around and all. Until, Kazuki finally got hit with the booze and babbled all in all, suggesting we should cook Maru. A groan escaped my lips as I quickly pulled Maru close to me; carrying him in my protective arms and finally locking him inside my room. The guys were slowly getting nuts, Manabu went on and on about all the romance novels he’s been reading and Kazuki looked as though he was listening to every word, saying from time to time if there was a roasted cat in the story, Jin and Byou were idly chatting about our next single. I sighed wearily, why I agreed to this stupid drinking idea. I walked over to my kitchen, getting some more chips from one of my closets; I wasn’t so sure if those two chips that I took out earlier were enough, since Jin and Kazuki seemed to have drowned themselves in alcohol and food now.  
  
A giggle echoed through my place, I knew exactly who that voice came from. He laughed loudly but, in a cute way it sounded in my ears “Stop it Byou!” Then again, that very voice pierced a knife at my heart, what was the vocalist doing to him again?  
  
With a grunt, I walked away from the kitchen with a bag of chips in my hands as my eyes scanned the living room to where the others were. Kazuki was drunk as hell, leaning onto Manabu while still chugging down on his bottle and the younger was holding him to make sure he doesn’t fall down on the floor. My eyes squinted in anger as I saw Byou whispering something in Jin’s ear. The drummer laughed and jokingly shoved the older away from him.  
  
“So, what’re we talking about now?” I asked as I sat down on my chair and Manabu only looked at me quite irritably “I think this guy needs to go home now.” Manabu said as he pointed at the drunken guitarist who was singing something I couldn’t understand “Yeah, but Bubu and Byon have to come with me to the tea party!” He laughed and Jin only laughed back but, quickly pouted “Why aren’t I invited!?” He whined out, trying to grab a hold of his glass that lay on the coffee table “I’ll get that for you.” Byou suddenly interrupted as he grabbed the glass for Jin and handed it over to the drummer.  
  
Another giggle escaped from Jin’s lips as he placed a soft kiss at the vocalist’s cheek. That was the last straw “Byou, Manabu, I think Kazuki needs to go home now.” I said as calmly as I could, trying not to slur down on my words as I felt the alcohol’s effects slowly start to take over my head.  
  
“But Rui!” The drummer whined again as I saw Byou hug him close; I gritted my teeth in anger as the vocalist smirked and nuzzled his face onto Jin’s blonde locks “I feel horny..” Jin suddenly muttered out and I widened my eyes in shock, what did he just say?  
  
“Awww, Poor Jinnie, I should help you with that!” Kazuki said as he tried to crawl over to the drummer but, he couldn’t as he kept on tripping on his foot with Manabu supporting him “We’re going home Kazu.” The younger smiled as he slowly lead the brunette to the door.  
  
“You know, I can help with that Jin.” Byou whispered loud enough for all of us to hear in Jin’s ear again; I heard a soft whimper come out from Jin’s lips as I watched his hands make their way from his own thighs and now to slowly rub the forming bulge in his pants “Get out of here.” I muttered in a nearly growling voice as I stood up from my seat, careful to balance myself and not fall as grabbed the collar of Byou’s shirt and made him stand up, letting go of the drummer in his arms “Jin’s staying since, he’s too drunk to walk.” I said dangerously close to the vocalist’s face as I pushed him away, wanting him to help Manabu get Kazuki to his place.  
  
“Kazu’s place is near but, Jin’s is far so, he’ll stay here for the night.” I said, glaring daggers at our vocalist as he stared back at me with hungry eyes, licking his lips “But, I think Jin needs some company for the night.” He replied back and I heard the drummer moan loudly from behind me.  
  
“GET OUT OF MY PLACE!” I shouted to the three of them as I quickly shoved Byou, Manabu and Kazuki to the door. As soon as the three of them were out of my apartment, I shut the door with a loud bang out of anger. I huffed heavily, glaring at my door as though Byou was still there standing in front of me. Not taking any chances of him might come in; I locked the door for safety.  
  
A sigh escaped my lips as I softly collided my forehead against the wooden door; this was one hell of a rough night. I closed my eyes and tried to get my way of thinking back into place.  
  
“Ahn.. Ah-Ahh!” The sudden moan from my living made me open my eyes and look behind me. There on my couch was Jin shamelessly rubbing himself. His eyes were focused on the bulge in his pants, his lower lip bitten by him and his eyes half-lidded. He whimpered and separated his legs from each other even further; I felt my cheeks burn hot and my lower body come to life at the sight of the drummer pleasuring himself.  
  
‘No no, I shouldn’t take advantage of him like that.’ I said to myself and shook all the bad thoughts away as I slowly walked to the living room and sit back to my usual chair “Jin, stop that.” I sighed as I looked down, trying hard not to look at the drummer in front of me.  
  
“Rui..” He said in a sultry tone of voice and I had to gulp down my own saliva and try to control the urge. I looked at the coffee table, avoiding the image of Jin. He must look sexy as hell. Rubbing himself and having a very seductive face on. I tried to take a quick peek at him but, I found it hard to control my urges, seeing as he was now slowly crawling towards me “Ji-Jin..” I said as I quickly looked down and took the glass near him, the one he was drinking earlier.  
  
“Rui.. Fuck me..” He whispered in a pleading voice, I looked up to come in face to face with him. I took a quick gulp at his drink; emptying all of its contents before I took the courage to softly push him down the couch again “Jin, you’re drunk.” I said in quite a sad tone of voice; I stared at drummer for a few seconds and felt myself get very lightheaded, what kind of drink did Byou get!?  
  
I inhaled deeply and looked at the glass in my hands, quickly placing it back on the table as it was obviously of no more use anymore. I looked back at Jin and saw him with pleading wide eyes, lips slightly parted and looking at me seductively; I felt my organ, trapped in my jeans get hard “Rui..” The blonde pleaded again, it was getting harder and harder to resist him, my eyes and mind was starting to get blurry by every minute that passed by.  
  
“Oh fuck..” I said as I quickly leaned down to kiss Jin hungrily, the younger shivered as I bit down on his lower lip. I heard him sigh softly into our kiss as he stretched his hands up to wrap them around the nape of my neck and pull me closer, deepening our kiss.  
  
I slid my tongue out, licking and softly massaging his lips, silently asking for entrance to his mouth to which the drummer quickly approved of, opening his mouth for my slick muscle to enter “Mm.. nn, hmm..” Jin muffled out as I pushed his body back against the back of the couch; the blonde grunted at the action but, didn’t care much as he now raised his legs and tried to wrap them around my waist.  
  
“Nn.. Ru..” He muttered in between our kisses as our lips parted for a moment but, quickly reuniting them. I let him pull my body close to his, my crotch gently rubbed against his and we both moaned out in pleasure at the friction of our bulges rubbing against each other.  
  
Jin arched his head back against the top of the couch’s back; he opened his mouth to let out a moan. I took the opportunity kiss his neck, licking at his Adams apple and sucking softly “Nya.. Rui!” The blonde whined as he grabbed a handful of my hair and tightened his grip at them; I groaned out at the pleasure pain, sucking lower and now biting against his collar bone.  
  
My hands traveled down to the lower hem of his shirt, where my fingers easily crawled under his clothes. My hands softly massaged his stomach, rubbing and drawing circles around them, before they wandered further north to his chest. The drummer arched his body up against my touch, my skin burned against his own hot flesh “Mm.. More..”  
  
I gasped out for air as I now made a trail of red love bites from Jin’s neck to his collarbone. A whine escaped from his lips as my fingers found his nipples; the said fingers now softly rubbed then, pinched his pink nubs, making the younger moan out in ecstasy once again.  
  
“Hands up.” I ordered to the younger and Jin looked at me with curious eyes as I retracted my hands away from his torso which; made the little blonde under me pout “Now.” I ordered in a demanding tone of voice and I felt him shiver and finally comply with my request. In a swift moment, I grabbed the drummer’s shirt and quickly pulled it up and off from the blonde.  
  
The said offending clothing was thrown off somewhere in the living room; I couldn’t careless what happened to the shirt when I had the person I love in my arms. Jin looked back at me and cupped my cheeks with his hands; he pulled my face close to his and placed a soft kiss to my lips. I kissed him back as my hands now went down to his pants, hastily and dumbly fiddling with his belt.  
  
“Hurry..” Jin whispered, his breath ghosting over to my lips. I nodded and kneeled down as the drummer now let his legs off me and were spread far across from each other giving me some space. Jin impatiently bit on his lower lip in anticipation; my own hands shook in excitement.  
  
As soon as the drummer’s belt came flying off to some place in my living along with his pants and boxers, I stared in awe as his erection stood in front of my eyes, twitching a little and some pre-cum oozing out from its slit; how did I ever get this sexy blonde sprawled down on my couch, legs spreading wide for me. I gave out a shaky breath as my right hand grabbed the shaft of his length; a moan went out from Jin’s lips and his body shook, with pleasure I presume.  
  
My hand slowly stroked his cock, gaining speed with each passing second as I quickly leaned my lips down to the head and give a soft kiss “Ahh!! Ruiiiii!” The blonde screamed out as one of his hands grabbed a hold of my hair, gripping at it with a painful grip. I groaned out then, let my thumb tease the head and slit as my tongue darted out to lick the base, up to the shaft and head, where my mouth fully engulfed the head as soon as my tongue finished licking it.  
  
I watched as the drummer turn his head to the side, body shivering in pleasure. My head moved down to peek at his entrance; I saw his puckered hole twitching also, in anticipation. I licked my slightly parched lips then; let the tip of my tongue touch his hole. Jin jumped up in surprise at the sudden action “Rui, no teasing..” He murmured, looking down at me, his eyes glistening with a slight tint of light reflecting in them as tears were slowly forming in them. I had to look down again; I couldn’t look him straight unless I was to stare at his beautiful face for minutes. I went back to work and softly kissed his entrance, earning a moan of pleasure from the drummer.  
  
I continued and sucked at his puckered entrance, sticking my tongue out and slowly letting it massage and enter the drummer. I felt Jin’s insides suck and tighten around my tongue; I closed my eyes imagining how it’d feel if it was my own erection inside him. I spread his ass cheeks further apart so I could place my tongue deeper inside him; Jin shuddered and hit his back right back at the couch’s back, arching his own torso up “Yes Rui.. Oh god, more please!” The drummer pleaded which only energized me and made me have the need to pleasure him more.  
  
The drummer kept on moaning with my ministrations, I pulled my lips back away to which made Jin whimper out at the lost. I quickly pulled my right hand’s fingers and coated two of my fingers with my own saliva. I heard the drummer give out a shaky breath, I looked up and saw him staring at me, and his chest was heaving up and down, tainted by his own sweat which glistened with the light of my apartment’s light. He breathed heavily, watching me suck my own fingers. As soon as I was sure my fingers were nicely coated, I circled the tip of my index finger to his hole. The drummer shuddered again at the mere action, begging for more. A chuckle escaped from my lips as I slowly pushed in the tip, earning yet another impatient whine from the blonde.  
  
Slowly, I pushed my index finger into the drummer. His arse sucked in my finger, tightening from time to time as my finger curled and softly rubbed the walls in him “Mm.. More..” Jin whispered out seductively to which, I complied and added another finger.  
  
Jin gasped out at the action; his hands grabbed a hold of the couch under him, trying to grip at them with his finger nails as he opened his mouth and tried to let out a moan, eyes closed shut. I watched his reactions for a moment, staring at him in adoration, I never would have thought even in my wildest dreams to see Jin in such a state “G-go.. Go on..” The blonde pleaded out as his hands tried to grab a hold of his thighs and pull them, spreading wider for me.  
  
I gulped at the sight, this was seventh heaven and I never would have this day would come. I looked down and focused on pleasuring Jin. I scissored my two fingers inside him, getting another moan from the blonde.  
  
My fingers rubbed Jin’s insides all the while, scissoring him from time to time. I felt my erection hurt from the lack of attention it got. But, I needed to be patient; no matter how much I wanted to take and fuck Jin right here and now, I didn’t want to hurt the younger.  
  
As the two fingers pushed and pull themselves inside Jin, I thrust them different angles now and then, trying to find the certain spot which would make the blonde scream and beg for more. The anticipation was too much and my left hand unconsciously wandered down in between my legs to rub my left out organ.  
  
“Ahh!! Right there! Oh shit, fuck..” Jin moaned out in bliss as he closed his eyes again and pushed his body down to my fingers, I grinned in satisfaction, hitting the same spot again, trying to make sure the drummer saw stars again and just like that, the blonde moaned out again, arching his torso high “Oh Fuck yes Rui! More, please!” He begged out, trying to thrust himself down.  
  
I gave a soft kiss to his length as my fingers curled and teased his prostate “Ruiiii, now please.. Oh god, I can’t anymore..” The drummer said as I watched his reaction then, his length.  
  
“Don’t tell me you’re going to cum already?” I asked with a snicker as Jin only bought up his left hand’s finger to bite at the tip of his index finger.  
  
I licked the drummer’s shaft and my fingers thrust against his prostate again. Jin moaned out loudly, shivering violently as he came, his white hot milk spurting out to his stomach and to my face. I licked my now dirtied lips to taste the drummer; Jin looked at me with half-lidded eyes. My face was now tainted with his own cum and just the thought of it turned me on even more.  
  
I stood up from my spot and started to undo my jeans, quickly pulling them off along with my briefs “We’re not done yet here, Jin.” I said in a husky tone of voice as I saw the younger starting at me with weary eyes. The drummer stared at my hardened erection as soon as I had taken off my clothes. Jin scrambled onto all fours and quickly grabbed a hold of my cock; he looked up at me and I looked back at him, arching my brows in confusion.  
  
The blonde smiled cutely at first before, taking in my own length into his mouth. I groaned out at the sudden heat and wetness that engulfed my erection; I grabbed a handful of the younger’s hair. I swayed my hips in a slow pace, watching with half-lidded eyes as the drummer took in my length into his mouth.  
  
My own cock moving in and out of his plump lips, his tongue massaging and teasing my shaft and head. I moaned out in pleasure, Jin’s mouth was heaven, they felt amazing around my cock but, as much as I wanted it to go on and cum either inside his warm cavern or cute little face, I had other things in minds.  
  
With a grunt, followed by a groan; I unwillingly pulled Jin’s head away from my shaft, a thin bridge of his saliva was connected to my cock “Lay down on the couch, now.” I demanded to which Jin only whimpered but, quickly obeyed.  
  
As soon as the drummer got comfortable on the couch, his body lying comfortably and his legs spread out just for me, I quickly joined him and stood on my knees, erection held by my hand as I leaned down, face to face with the drummer. His cheeks were coloured brightly by a cherry red colour, adorning it on his skin as his eyes stared back at me with a needy look in them but, also with a warm and loving look in them.  
  
Before I let my instincts get a hold of me, I placed a soft and loving kiss onto Jin’s lips, to which the blonde quickly replied back by kissing me back in a loving way, I sighed softly against his lips, separating them again and looking back at his alluring eyes “I Love you..” I whispered in a loving tone of voice with a smile on my lips as one of my hands went to softly rub his cheeks; the drummer’s eyes watered and I saw him sniffle. I blinked in confusion, thinking if I said anything wrong but, t was quickly pushed back when Jin’s arms wrapped themselves around me and he pulled me down to kiss him “I Love you too..” He murmured after our small kiss, his lips leaning back in to mine from time to time “So much..” He continued and I felt my chest get all warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
We closed our eyes and gave another kiss; I slowly moved my hips down and lead my throbbing member down on Jin’s entrance. A soft sigh escaped Jin’s lips as the head of my cock started to poke his hole; I looked at him first, seeking permission to let myself in him. The drummer looked at me with a smile and gave a small nod to which, I buried my face in crook of his neck.  
  
A soft moan was the blonde’s first mutter as the head of my cock entered him, his body tightened as I went inside him and his body shook. In a slow and in control movement, I slowly entered the rest of myself inside him, stopping only until I was fully inside the drummer.  
  
Another sniffle and I felt tears start to trickle down on the drummer’s closed eyes; I pulled my head back up then, darted my tongue out to lick the salty tears that were rolling down the drummer’s cheeks. As soon as I finished l wiping or more like, licking his tears away, I gave a soft kiss to his lips.  
  
I stared at him for a while, waiting for him to signal me to move. Jin opened his eyes and pulled me close to him, our chest nearly rubbing against each other “Move.” The blonde muttered and I only nodded to his request as I slowly started to move my hips, my length gently moving out of him.  
  
The drummer let out a throaty moan, it seemed that he was still in pain and I tried my best to make him feel only pleasure. As I pulled myself out of him, I made a slow pace of moving in and out of him, careful not to hurt the little blonde under me. I heard Jin let out soft little moans as he closed his eyes, trying to focus more on the pleasure than, the pain  
  
“Rui..” Jin whispered out for me and I looked down on him “Kiss me..” He muttered out, looking at me with half-lidded eyes. Who was I to deny such a request? As soon as those words left the drummer’s mouth, I leaned in to let his lips touch mine. We shared a slow and loving kiss, our mouths moving and tasting each other as my thrusts started to slowly get faster.  
  
The blonde moaned into our kiss as he slowly felt the pain slipping away into pleasure. My hand wandered down t his member, it was hard again as I felt it already poking my stomach from time to time; I grabbed a hold of Jin’s throbbing member and made slow strokes to it.  
  
“Nyaa!” Jin moaned out like a cat, his voice excited me as he arched his body up to my touch. The action was so erotic, so seductive that I lost control for a moment; one hand grabbing a hold of is thigh and making me thrust at a different angle.  
  
At the same moment I pushed into a different spot, Jin screamed out in pleasure, torso arching up high again higher, yelling out my name over and over again “Rui, please!..” He said in a stuttering voice, eyes still closed “Right there, oh fuck yes!” Jin moaned out and I grinned “My pleasure.” I said in reply, getting ready to multi-task in stroking and at the same time thrusting hard against his prostrate which I now re-discovered.  
  
The hand that grabbed a hold of Jin’s thigh pushed it back further and I thrust back to Jin’s hole, in a harder and rougher pace. The blonde moaned out again, my other arm still pleasuring his erect organ. The blonde’s hand grabbed a hold of the couch’s armrest, the other holding onto the back’s top.  
  
“Ha-harder.. Nn.. Nya, more please!” The drummer pleaded in a begging voice, I kissed down on his chest, flicking my tongue onto his skin and softly nipping as my thrust got rougher and animalistic. Jin arched his torso up high, moaning out in pleasuring, begging again and again to hit his prostate; his body shivered and trembled violently under mine, voice nearly hoarse and out as he screamed and pleaded, saying my name over and over again, begging me to take him and mark him as mine. The lewd and wanton voices he made, the way he seductively moaned out my name was making my head spin from pleasure.  
  
“Shi-shit..” The younger suddenly muttered out as I felt his cock spilling out some pre-cum, I glanced down at his length, he was close, so close actually. I looked up at my lover and saw him close his eyes shut and bite his lower lip. As I saw the drummer’s expression, I couldn’t help the urge to let my thumb cover and deny him from his release.  
  
A whine and a growl of annoyance came out from the drummer’s mouth as he half glared at me “Cum.. Together..” I said in a jumble or confused words, I didn’t know whether Jin understood me but, I couldn’t form anymore proper words for he already drowned me with ecstasy and pleasure. In a second, Jin’s hands wrapped around my neck again, he pulled me close and darted his tongue out, licking my lips as he closed his eyes and kissed me fully “You..” Jin murmured into my lips, eyes still closed as he found it difficult to moan out his pleasure at the same time continue his sentence “Feel.. Mm.. A-am..Ah!” He stuttered out in between moan “Amm.. Ama.. Zing…” He said finally, biting on my lower lip.  
  
“I, nya.. Ah..” He said again, my thrusts still pounding hard into him, waiting for my limit to cum as I still held my grip on the drummer’s cock. A grunt made it’s way to my lips as he breathed heavily “Love you..” He said again and I looked up to him only to be taken by his lips, his own matched up against mine, moving in a much slower pace than, my thrusts.  
  
Another made its way from my lips at our kiss, one hand that didn’t hold Jin’s length went up to softly cup his cheek, brushing some strands that were sticked onto his skin thanks to the sweat that formed and rolled their way to the younger’s cheeks.  
  
“Love..” I said in reply, feeling the heat pooling in my stomach, my climax nearing with every thrust I make into Jin “Love you..” I said, in a shaky and stuttering voice, breathing unbalanced “Too..” I said finally, kissing him again, before my hands started to stroke him back again; every push made into him, starting to get slower as did my strokes.  
  
With a grunt, we both moaned in a bliss, each finally cumming into each other. Jin came for a second time while, I came deep inside him. The drummer trembled violently once again before, calming down after his orgasm. He gasped out for air and I laid my weary body down to his, head resting down onto his chest. We stayed still in our positions for a moment, trying to catch out breath.  
  
As soon as got a little more breath, I looked up to my lover with a smile; he was still breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. Stretching my hands down to either side of the couch and trapping him in between my arms; I smiled down at the drummer and leaned down to give a soft kiss to his lips.  
  
“Sleepy?” I asked in a somewhat weary voice, Jin whimpered a little and nodded his head yes. I chuckled, looking at my lover before my eyes gave a tint of mischief in them and looked down at him with a smirk “We’re not getting any sleep tonight.” I continued off and I saw Jin nearly pale and colour from his cheeks drain.  
  
As I finally got enough breath and energy back, I stood up from the couch. In a haste, my arms grabbed a hold of the drummer, carrying hi bridal style “Whe-where!? Rui! What the!?” The blonde protested as he squirmed but, didn’t have the energy to move much as his body still hurt “Baby, we’re continuing in my bedroom.” I said as I softly kissed his cheek and opened the door to my room, just to see Maru staring at us. She purred and followed me as I laid Jin down on the bed “No Maru.” I said in reply to my pet as I petted her first, leaving the bed for a moment “Sorry girl, but Rui is gonna share the bed with Jin tonight.” I smiled then, turned back to the drummer, who was now staring at me as I stared back at him hungrily.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I woke up with the rays of the sun touching my skin and waking me up by blinding my eyes; I groaned in irritation, leaning my face down to try and cover it brightness though, it was useless. Still I smiled in delight and slowly opened my eyes to see a cute little blonde huddled close to me, his head buried to my chest and our legs intertwined with one another. A soft chuckle escaped from my lips as I remembered the events that occurred last night; it seems that I wore out my new lover a little too much, going in as many rounds as could with him last night.  
  
“Meow.” I turned my head to the door of my room to see Maru looking at me “Hey Maru.” I said in a soft whisper; as much as I didn’t want to break away from the softness and warmth Jin provided. I had to get up and prepare a meal, sitting up from bed; I looked at the clock at my bedside drawer “1:45.” I muttered under my breath, I wasn’t exactly that sure on what time we slept but, it was pretty much around morning already.  
  
I sighed softly, leaning in to give a soft kiss to my sleeping blonde before; I got up and put on some clothes. I made sure to leave some spare clothes to Jin; a big shirt of mine and boxers. Smirking at how adorable Jin would look in over sized clothes I chuckled again before walking off to the kitchen.  
  
The place was quickly filled with the scent of bacons, omelet and rice being cooked. The smell of food made my own stomach rumble with hunger; it didn’t take that long for me to finish up cooking, in a few minutes maybe after I finish, I’d have to wake up the sleeping beauty.  
  
Just before the bacon was almost done, the creaking and rumbling of materials came into sound in my room. I took my attention away from the food I was cooking to glance back at my room; moment later I saw a small blonde exiting; and I had to control the grin that was appearing on my lips. Jin stood just at my room’s door, holding onto the door’s side for support, he wore the over sized shirt I left, the boxers were barely seen and I could see his thighs, his sexy white thighs from afar.  
  
A snicker made its way as I continued on cooking, waiting for the other to move. Not a minute later, I felt a warm pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist, as a head nuzzling against my back “What’s for breakfast?” Jin mumbled out in quite a drowsy voice “Lunch you mean.” I corrected him to which, the younger only shrugged.  
  
“Omelet, bacon and rice.” I replied back, quickly putting the cooked bacon onto a plate. I turned around to hug the other back, making sure the plate full of food wasn’t anywhere near him first then, kissed him good morning on the lips “Hungry?” I asked, softly rubbing my nose against his “Starving.” He replied back and I chuckled, helping him to a chair and preparing everything for the blonde, since his body still ached from last night.  
  
“Never would have thought you’d keep me up all night like that..” Jin said finally as we were in the middle of eating, him cutting his omelet only to bite it as soon as he did so “Don’t act like you didn’t like it. You moaned out screaming my name over and over again for more.” I smirked, remembering last night. The drummer blushed crimson red looking down at his food.  
  
I smiled at how adorable he acted “Come here.” I said and Jin looked up, looking at me questioning eyes “Just come here.” I said again as I stretched my hand out; the younger grabbed a hold of my hand and slowly limped to me, quickly grabbing a hold of his waist then, sitting him down on my lap.  
  
The blonde half screamed out in pain, glaring at me adorably “That hurt!” He pouted and I laughed, kissing his adorable pouting lips “Sorry, but stay like this for a while?” I asked with a smile to which Jin didn’t reply back and started eating my own food instead.  
  
“I Love you..” The blonde muttered out before, shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth; I smiled and kisses his cheek, my hands softly rubbing his thigh “I Love you more.” 


End file.
